masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Mastery
Tech Mastery is a passive class power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player mode. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Power Recharge Time: -5.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +20.00% **Research Project Cost: -5.00% *'Rank 2 ' **Health: +10.00% **Power Recharge Time: -10.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +40.00% **Research Project Cost: -10.00% *'Rank 3 ' **Health: +15.00% **Power Recharge Time: -15.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +70.00% **Research Project Cost: -15.00% Rank 4 Select one of the following Mastery Specializations Mechanic *Your powers are incredibly efficient. They recharge faster and last longer. Your Paragon/Renegade scores receive their final bonus. **Health: +20.00% **Power Recharge Time: -20.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +100.00% **Power Duration: +15.00% **Research Project Cost: -25.00% Demolisher *Specializing in combat operations, you reduce recharge time on all powers and receive a bonus to their damage. **Health: +15.00% **Power Recharge Time: -20.00% **Paragon/Renegade: +70.00% **Power Damage: +15.00% **Research Project Cost: -25.00% This evolution is called "Operative" in the list of evolution possibilities displayed when the cursor is placed over the 4th rank of Tech Mastery; "Demolisher" is the name presented when it is actually evolved. Player Notes *As with all of the other class powers, it focuses mainly on increasing the character's health and providing a bonus to Paragon and Renegade points. This power also upgrades the player's power recharge time and reduces the cost of research projects. Availability *Engineer Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Tech Mastery Be an expert tactician on and off the battlefield. Faster and stronger tech powers. More dexterity. More charisma. *'Reputation Bonus:' 4% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 10% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 10 Rank 2: Influence & Capacity Increase weight capacity bonus by 20 points. Increase reputation bonus by 4%. *'Reputation Bonus:' 8% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 10% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 30 Rank 3: Influence & Damage Increase power damage bonus by 10%. Increase reputation bonus by 4%. *'Reputation Bonus:' 12% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 20% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 30 Rank 4: Power Damage/Duration Power Damage Increase power damage bonus by 15%. *'Reputation Bonus:' 12% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 35% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 30 Duration Increase duration of all powers by 25%. Increase reputation bonus by 8%. *'Reputation Bonus:' 20% *'Power Damage Bonus:' 20% *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 30 Rank 5: Squad Bonus/Damage & Capacity Squad Bonus Increase the force and damage of squadmate powers by 30%. Damage & Capacity Increase power damage bonus by 10%. Increase weight capacity bonus by 20 points. *'Reputation Bonus:' 12% (Power Damage), 20% (Duration) *'Power Damage Bonus:' 45% (Power Damage), 30% (Duration) *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 50 Rank 6: Drone Mastery/Power Mastery Drone Mastery Increase Combat Drone and Sentry Turret's shields by 100%. Increase Combat Drone and Sentry Turret's damage by 50%. Power Mastery Increase power damage bonus by 25%. Increase power duration by 25%. *'Reputation Bonus:' 12% (Power Damage), 20% (Duration) *'Power Damage Bonus:' 60% (Power Damage), 45% (Duration) Bonus, 70% (Power Damage), 55% (Duration) & Capacity *'Weight Capacity Bonus:' 30 (Squad Bonus), 50 (Damage & Capacity) Player Notes Availability *'Single Player:' Engineer *'Multiplayer:' N/A de:Tech-Meisterschaft fr:Maitrise tech pl:Mistrzostwo technologiczne ru:Совершенство в технике uk:Досконалість в техніці Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Engineers